Love Vlog
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) (ONESHOOT) #Markhyuck #Markchan #JohnJaeyong #JohnJae #Johnyong #Jaeyong Donghyuk adalah seorang vlogger. Pendeknya isi vlog Donghyuk adalah hubungannya dengan Mark. Di vlog nya juga ada sepupu Mark : Jaehyun , kakak tiri Mark: Johnny dan pacar mereka Taeyong.


**Title : Love Vlog**

 **Character : Donghyuk (16) Sneaky, sensitive, responsive with his fans**

 **Mark (17) heavy sleeper , calm in mannerism but somehow explosive outburst**

 **Johnny (22) sporty , touchy , and loving**

 **Jaehyun (19) foodie , caring ,sly(?)**

 **Taeyong (22) dandere**

 **Abstract**

 **Donghyuk is a vlogger. To put it simply Donghyuk's vlog all about his relationship with Mark a Canadian-Korean, a son of top 25 richest people in Canada. Mark still a student but manage to become young novelist for teen novel. In Donghyuk's vlog also often appear Mark's cousin Jaehyun, Mark's stepbro Johnny and their boyrfriend Taeyong.**

Matahari pagi menyinari wajah Donghyuk yang masih tertidur. Donghyuk mengerjapkan matanya menandakan dia sudah mulai terjaga. Ia tidak bisa tidur di dalam kamar yang terang, dipastikan Johnny sudah membuka gorden kamar yang ditempatinya dan Mark pagi pagi sekali.

" _Oh My God_ masih jam 7 pagi" Donghyuk melihat handphone yang dia letakkan di meja di samping tempat tidur. Merasa sedikit kesal karena hari itu adalah hari Sabtu di liburan musim panas , bangun pagi adalah hal yang tidak ada dalam list liburannya. Akan tetapi melihat ke samping kiri nya Donghyuk merasa mood nya pagi ini langsung terangkat. Wajah lucu Mark yang masih tertidur, rambut hitamnya yang berantakan ,wajah putih pucat yang seperti bersinar, bibir merahnya yang agak terbuka, tulang leher Mark yang tegas , dada nya yang mulus tetapi terlihat padat, hasil dari Jaehyun yang menyeretnya ke gym, perut Mark yang mula terlihat akan membentuk six.. . Baiklah intinya Mark polos dan tidak mengenakan apa-apa hanya selimut saja. Donghyuk tersenyum sendiri "Pacarku _so perfect."_

Tiba tiba seperti teringat sesuatu Donghyuk segera mengambil Iphone 7 terbaru nya (yang adalah pemberian pacarnya tersayang Mark Lee) dan menuju aplikasi periscope.

"Halo semuaa, selamat pagi, kemaren Doyoung dari _channel_ sebelah menantangan untuk #morningperiscope _challenge_ , jadi karena itu aku sekarang yg benar benar baru bangun bahkan belum cuci muka langsung _live streaming_ , muka ku pasti jelek ya ?"

Bukannya olokan , malah Donghyuk mendapat banyak love dan komentar seperti

' _Donghyuk muka bangun tidurnya lucu ga jelek koq'_

' _Aduh iri deh kalau aku bangun tidur sangat hancur seperti singa'_

' _YAAY pagi hari sudah ada livestreaming dari vlogger favorite ku so happy, untung aku bangun pagi bisa liat periscopenya Donghyuk my luvv'_

' _YA TUHAN ITU MARK LEE DIBELAKANG TIDAK PAKAI BAJU KALIAN HABIS XXX YA'_

Donghyuk yang sedang senyum senyum tiba tiba kaget melihat salah satu komentar. Dia kaget bukan kepalang, tidak sadar dibelakangnya Mark masih tidur dengan selimut yang semakin turun posisinya dibawah perutnya. Donghyuk segera menutup kameranya dan menutup Badan Mark dengan selimut sampai hanya leher dan kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

"BUKAAAN , maksudnya iya itu Mark tapi kami tidak ngapa-ngapain okay, ya ampun kalian ini, memang kebiasaan Mark yang tidur tidak pakai apa-apa jangan berpikiran aneh.

Donghyuk panik sendiri mukanya merah dan terlihat penonton live stream bertambah. Dia dan Mark tidak melakukan seks seperti apa yang dikatakan fans nya itu. _"Tidak sampai kau 17 tahun ya baby, please wait for me."_ Shit Mark Lee dan kelakuan sok gentleman nya. Donghyuk pun melihat ke komentar lagi.

' _SHITTT NUDE MARK LEE , AYO BUKA SELIMUTNYA KNAPA DIGESER KAMERANYA'_

' _ODG Tidak mungkin kalian pasti abis ena ena, omg Donghyuk sudah dewasa #Donghyuktelahdewasa'_

' _Iri iri mau juga jadi Donghyuk bisa liat Mark GodLee'_

' _Oh tidak aku irinya sama Mark , Donghyuk pasti nikmat'_

' _Iya Donghyuk kamu tidak apa kan , pantat mu sakit tidak LOL'_

' _Donghyuk , bisa tidak nuna minta kamu shoot muka Mark saja mau liat mukanya bangun tidur hehe'_

Donghyuk panik _comment section_ nya jadi penuh komentar nakal semua , Mark paling malu untuk menunjukkan badannya di video Donghyuk dia takut nanti Mark akan marah. Tetapi melihat salah satu komentar dia memutuskan untuk menuruti fans nya.

"Hahah mau liat muka mark hyung masih tidur ya ? Okay aku _zoom_ ya! "

"Mark itu memang mukanya sering terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras kalau sedang tidur. Mungkin sedang memikirkan cerita buat novel selanjutnya kah ? atau mimpi kehilangan Donghyuk ga tau juga hahahah , liat kulitnya putih mulus seperti bayi , itu tidak pake _make up_ atau _filter_ sodara sodara." Donghyuk men _zoom_ muka Mark , sungguh dia ini memang pacar yang jail. Donghyuk pun kembali membalikan kamera ke arahnya dan membaca komentar. Dia juga liat betapa gila gilaan naiknya viewers _livestreaming_ , tak dipungkiri yang memboost _viewers_ nya adalah Mark , bahkan dia punya fansclub sendiri Donghyuk tau soal itu. Fans nya dan fans Mark sangat mendukung hubungan mereka karena cerita mereka yg seperti komedi romantis, berbeda dengan novel Mark yang lebih kepada _genre action_ dan drama.

' _OMG bibir merahnya pengen cium Mark'_

' _So flawless , this perfectness belong to you Donghyuk so envy , but #Markhyuck'_

' _Donghyuk, nanti Mark marah lho , nanti berantem lagi kayak bulan kemaren'_

' _Hyuk,, itu leher Mark mulus sekali , tapi koq ada ada bekas merah tua katanya ga ngapa ngapain'_

 _SHIT_ Donghyuk mengumpat dalam hati membaca salah satu komentar. Dia memang tidak melakukan seks tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak make out atau sekedar _foreplay._ Saat nya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh iya tunggu sebentar ya aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar " Donghyuk pun buang air kecil, cuci tangan, kemudian sikat gigi secepat kilat dan kembali mengambil Iphone nya.

' _Donghyuk lama sekali tapi aku setia menunggu'_

' _Donghyuk , aku kira kamu sudah selesai '_

' _Mana Mark mana mau liat dia lagi'_

' _Donghyuk , bilang 'Halo Indonesia'_

"Maaf ya semua sepertinya Mark sangat lelah , dan kalian tau dia paling susah dibangunkan. Oh iya Halo Indonesia!" Donghyuk tak lupa mengabulkan permintaan salah satu fans nya

Ia pun berjalan ke kamar memakai sendal dalam dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar, turun kebawah dan berjalan ke ruang tengah dan menuju dapur. Rumah nya tidak terlalu mewah seperti rumah Mark yang lain tetapi memiliki banyak kaca dan ruangan yang luas dan langit langit yang tinggi. Tidak ada satu pun _maid_ atau pekerja lain karena memang rumah ini khusus buat kumpul kumpul Mark dan teman ataupun sepupunya.

"Aduh aku tiba tiba merasa lapar , bagaimana kalau kalian menemani ku makan ? Oh iya tadi ada yang komentar kenapa ini tidak seperti kamarku, iya ini memang bukan di rumahku tapi di salah satu rumah musim panas keluarga Lee di Korea , Oh iya disini ada Jaehyun , Johnny dan Taeyong karena kami habis _party_ kecil kecilan semalam. Oh tidak tidak, aku dan Mark tidak minum kok sumpah , kami masih kecil, Mark itu sangat _strict_ hahah. Iya memang berantakan rumah ini karena kemarin kami makan seperti babi saja hahaha. Tunggu kok seperti ada bau _bacon_?" Donghyuk terus berceloteh pandangannya menuju ke depan tetapi kamera depannya tetapi aktif.

Donghyuk sampai di dapur yang cukup luas dengan mini bar. Di dapur ada Jaehyun yang hanya memakai celana pendek sedangkan badannya yang putih seperti marmer tidak ditutupi apapun. Dia topless sehingga bisa terlihat jelas otot tubuhnya , tetapi kali ini tidak bisa keliatan keseluruhannya karena ada seseorang dengan sweater kebesaran memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun terlihat sibuk memasak sedangkan Taeyong terlihat seperti masih tidur di punggung Jaehyun.

"Okay Kalian semua terutama Jaehyun lovers jangan sampai mimisan okay aku ada pemandangan bagus kalian mau liat ?" Donghyuk berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arah kamera dan melihat komentar lagi.

' _JESUS , DONGHYUK JANGAN BERCANDA mana Jaehyun !'_

' _Gila sekali sudah Mark sekarang Jaehyun juga , kalau ada Johnny aku bisa mati'_

' _Pemandangan apa bodoh , jangan buat aku gemetar , apa ada Taeyong disana ?'_

"Donghyuk, _how about Good Morning Hyung_ , sedang apa ? Ini malah _vlogging_ pagi-pagi. Ya Tuhan apa itu livestream ?" Jaehyun yang sedang memasak berbicara pada Donghyuk , tetapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak karena Taeyong memeluknya seperti koala.

"Maaf , _morning_ hyung ku yang paling seksi. Hyung aku juga lapar , tolong buatkan untukku juga yaa _please,_ telur nya mata sapi setengah matang. Hyung banyak penonton _live streaming_ ini mau meilhat Hyung, kamera nya aku arahkan ke Hyung yang lagi masak ya ?" Donghyuk memohon pada Jaehyun sambil masuk kedapur.

"Emm Donghyuk kau tidak liat aku _topless_ " Jaehyun membelalakan mata sambil dengan keras berusaha menyeret badannya untuk mengambil piring untuk _bacon_ nya yang sudah masak.

"Ehh itulah yang ditunggu mereka semua Hyung, halah kau juga bangga kan dengan badan seksi mu itu ayolah please!" Donghyuk memohon, huhuw bisa tembus berapa orang _viewersnya_ melihat Jaehyun begini jarang-jarang.

"Yah aku sih tak masalah. Taeyong hyung sayang, boleh tidak dia merekam aku dan kau ?" Jaehyun bertanya pada Taeyong yang masih tertutup matanya sambil memeluknya

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Jaehyun semakin erat. Sweaternya nya yang kebesaran seperti mau menutupi tubuh Jaehyun yang tidak pakai apa-apa. Taeyong si namja pemalas itu sepertinya tidak mau membagi pemandangan tubuh kekar Jaehyun ke banyak orang.

Donghyuk pun tidak peduli dan sudah mengganti kamera nya ke arah Jaehyun "Ya ini saudara saudara Jung Jaeyook sedang memasak. Dia memang terlahir dengan _silver spoon_ tapi jangan salah dia sangat pintar memasak. Cita cita ingin menjadi koki Internasional tapi apa daya harus kuliah Manajemen Bisnis. Oh iya badan Hyung sangat seksi karena rajin ke _Gym_ bersama sayangku Mark. Orang yang memeluk Jae hyung tidak usah dipedulikan, hedeh egois sekali ayo kami mau liat badan Jae Hyung!"

"Donghyuk kalau kau bicara begitu soal Taeyong akan aku buang _bacon_ mu ini ke tempat sampah." Jaehyun menatap Donghyuk tajam.

"Ampun hyung jangan, iya iya. Semua yang masih bersama _live streaming_ bersamaku , yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk Jaehyun ini Taeyong Hyung , pacarnya Jae hyung , maaf semua Jae hyung tidak _available_. Hey kalau kalian fans setiaku pasti tau soal Taeyong hyung , ini hanya info untuk yang secara random join _periscope_ ini hahah. Liat tampan sekali ya dia, tapi sayang dia itu tidak bisa bangun pagi jadi mari kita nikmati pemandangan wajah tampannya saja." Donghyuk pun mendekatkan kamera nya ke muka Taeyong. Jaehyun hanya tertawa saja. Setelah itu Donghyuk melihat komentar, tapi kali ini komentar semakin banyak dan brutal Donghhyuk sampai pusing mau membaca satu persatu.

' _FVKKKK OTOT LENGAN JAEHYUN OMG AKU MAU LIAT PERUTNYA BISA TIDAK TAEYONG TIDAK MEMELUKNYA BEGITU UNTUK SEBENTAR SAJA'_

' _MATI MATI #NOSEBLEED #JAEHYUNSEXY'_

' _Ya Tuhan ini sapa ? kenapa tampan sekali omg badannya seperti Dewa Yunani dan wajahnya , dan yang memeluknya ini siapa ? SANGAT TAMPAN KENAPA KAU TIDUR'_

' _PINTAR MASAK, TAJIR , TAMPAN ,SEXY , Jung Jaehyun kau memang sempurna'_

' _Taeyong T_T lucu sekali ,aku juga mau dipeluk taeyong seperti itu , '_

' _pasangan yang sangat cocok , keduanya sangat tampan , mengapa yang tampan selalu dengan yg tampan juga, aku dapat apaa'_

' _#Jaejyong'_

' _#Jaeyong bodoh'_

' _Jaejyong karena di hubungan merekaa ada Jyanni juga bodoh kau tidak tau'_

Donghyuk yang tertawa meilhat banyak komentar yang lucu-lucu tiba tiba dikagetkan dengan suara pintu depan. Sepertinya ada yang masuk ke rumah. Orang yang tau sandi rumah dan main melenggang masuk saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Johnny, kakak tiri Mark.

" _Good morning ! Omg smells so good_! Hai Donghyuk ! Waw my beyb membuat sarapan yah ?" Johnny sepertinya baru selesai melakukan rutinitias keseharian dia yaitu jogging pagi. Terlihat dari head band yang dia pakai, kaos tanpa lengan dan celana basket. Ia mengelus kepala Donghyuk dan berjalan menuju Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Semua yg menonton, itu Johnny, kakak Mark, ya ya pasti sudah tau." Donghyuk mengarahkan kembali kamera ke arah Johnny sekarang . Tidak disangka Johnny langsung berposisi dibelakang Taeyong dan memeluk kedua Jaehyun dan Taeyong seperti sandwich. Donghyuk yang mau berceloteh lagi tiba tiba sangat terkejut melihat Johnny bejalan ke samping Jaehyun dan mencium bibir Jae. Jaehyun sepertinya tidak terkejut dan membalas ciuman Johnny.

"Apa apaan kamu Jaehyun _topless_ sambil memasak , tau ini kelemahan Hyung hah ?" Johnny mnatap Jaehyun sambil melihat ke masakan Jaehyun.

"Emm, yeah aku sangat tau hyung" Jaehyun tesenyum tetapi seperti ada sesuatu dibalik senyumnya. Anak ini masih 19 tahun tapi sudah berbahaya batin Donghyuk.

"Hmm.. bau" suasana yg agak 'memanas' dipecahkan oleh suara Taeyong. Mata nya yang seperti mata boneka pun terbuka juga. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahah maaf Taeyong aku lupa aku habis jogging jadi bau keringat. Taeyong, Jaehyun sedang memasak tapi kamu memeluk dia terus seperti apa tidak kasihan pada Jae ? Apa karena dia _topless_ kamu tidak mau badannya terlihat publik ?". Johnny berbicara ke Taeyong seperti dia adalah anak kecil saja. Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya. "Okay kalau begitu aku ambil kaos untuknya ok!"

Johnny berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah dan mencari kaos Jaehyun yang dia yakin ada disana karena semalam memang ada di atas sofa. Johnny memberikan kaos itu pada Jaehyun. Taeyong melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaehyun dan membiarkan laki laki berambut pirang itu untuk mengenakan kaosnya. Tetapi dia memeluk Jaehyun lagi.

"Lho, Tae? Jae sudah memakai kaos sekarang, ayo lepas ya." Johnny aneh melihat Taeyong biasanya akan langsung menurut dengannya. Taeyong tidak melihat ke arah Johnny malah menggigit bibirnya. Oow kalau begini Johnny tau. Johnny pun mencium bibir Taeyong juga, kali ini lebih dalam dari ciuman nya dengan Jaehyun, sampai Taeyong seperti agak kehabisan napas.

"Taeyong, kau ini kalau cemburu buat aku gemass!" Johnny tertawa dan menggendong tubuh kurus Taeyong dengan mudah. Dia menggendong Taeyong ke ruang tengah dan menudukkannya di sofa. Ia duduk di sebelah Taeyong dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

Donghyuk yang melihat pemandangan itu tak sadar dia memegang Iphone yang kameranya mereka semua moment JohnJaeyong. Dia akhirnya tersadar dan panik lalu melihat komentar komentar orang yang mengikuti _live streaming_ nya.

' _WWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCKKKKKK'_

' _MY EYES, NEED HOLYWATER BUT MY HEART BURN LIKE FIRE'_

' _DONGHYUK , ITU APA TADI YANG TERJADI? JADI KENAPA JOHNNY MENCIUM PACAR JAEHYUN SI TAEYONG,'_

' _HYUK, JOHNNY ITU KAKAK MARK , JAEHYUN SEPUPUNYA , KENAPA MEREKA BERCIUMAN BEGITU'_

' _#INCEST #WINCEST'_

' _Mereka tidak sedarah bodoh'_

' _Tunggu, aku tau kau pernah bilang mereka bertiga adalah "lovers" tapi melihatnya langsung aku sampai menyemburkan susu vanilla ku ke layar laptop. Ini pemandanganmu setiap liburan ? daebak'_

' _Aku tidak tau ini livestream siapa semua orang membicarakannya but sure apa yg terjadi tadi membuatku hampir mimisan'_

' _Dude, we want Johnny station'_

Donghyuk kaget melihat banyak sekali tanda hati yg diberikan penontonnya. Semua komentar bergerak banyak sekali seperti terjadi _apocalypse_.

Membaca komentar fans nya Ia pun memberikan telepon genggamnya ke Johnny"Hyung , fans ku ada yg mau Johnny station, ini aku sedang _live periscope_ "

"Ehh baiklah . Hallo semua _Welcome to Johnny station!_ Aneh rasanya melakukan segmen ini di _live stream_ , biasanyanya pre record di _channel youtube_ nya Donghyuk heheh, baiklah sekarang DJ Johnny akan menjawab beberapa komentar dari kalian!" Johnny menyipitkan matanya melihat komentar yang bergerak cepat. Dia tidak memakai kacamata atau lensa kontaknya hari ini.

"Oh banyak yg bertanya yg sama akan aku jawab. Jaehyun itu, kami tidak ada hubungan darah. Jaehyun itu sepupu Mark dari keluarga ibu Mark . Sedangkan aku, mungkin tak semua tau, aku dan Mark memiliki Ayah kandung yang sama, tapi Ibu kandung ku bukan ibu Mark."

"Ah iya Taeyong pacar Jaehyun tapi pacarku juga ok. Aku juga sayang dengan Jaehyun. Aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan nya pada kalian tapi pendeknya _we are in healthy polyrelationship_ " Johnny yang biasanya bercanda jadi serius. Jaehyun yang sepertinya sudah hampir selesai menyiapkan seluruh sarapan tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Johnny _'Hyung, fans Donghyuk bisa saja masih bocah ingus mana mengerti!'_

"Ah.. Taeyong ayo bangun sebentar ada yg bertanya, apa kau cinta pada Jaehyun?" Johnny nyaris tertawa membaca komentar aneh-aneh

"eung.." Taeyong mengangguk malas sambil bersender di bahu Johnny

"Apa kau cinta Johnny?" Johnny membaca komentar itu persis.

"Emm.." Taeyong pura pura berpikir

"Tae..." Johnny seperti sedih mendengar jawaban Taeyong

"Aku sayang mereka berdua dengan caraku sendiri. Bagiku kehadiran mereka berdua membuatku bahagia. Johnny dan Jaehyun sangat dekat satu sama lain , tetapi mereka sangat menyayangiku jadi tidak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan dari kami." Taeyong akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar sambil menatap kamera Iphone itu.

"Aww , my tae o. Jae, kau apakan dia sampai jadi begini hah ?" Johnny memeluk Taeyong gemas. "Tunggu ada yang bertanya kalau sama Mark sayang atau tidak?" Johnny membaca salah satu komentar acak.

"Emm lumayan sayang juga." Taeyong menjawab santai

"WOY ITU PACARKU ENAK AJA SAYANG SAYANG!" Donghyuk belum apa apa sudah teriak cemburu dan dia menyambar Iphone 7 nya dari tangan Johnny

"Apa ini ribut ribut Donghyuk?" sumber suara itu adalah orang yang berdiri di belakang Donghyuk yaitu Mark dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan kaos tanpa lengan.

"Sayaang liat Taeyong hyung mau merebut kamu dari akuh!" Donghyuk menggelendot manja ke lengan Mark.

"Hush kamu ngomong apa, hey, boleh pinjam handphone mu sebentar aku harus melihat email dari editor Kim tapi _handphone_ ku entah dimana. Lho ini kamu sedang _Livestream_?" Mark yang mengambil _handphone_ di tangan Donghyuk kaget melihat pantulan video mukanya sendiri.

"Iyaa , halo semua , ini MarkHyuck kesayangan kalian semua , si ganteng Donghyuk dan si berantakan Mark !" Donghyuk melambaikan tangannya ke kamera , Mark hanya tertawa saja dengan kelakuakan pacarnya ini. Mark membaca komentar.

' _AKHIRNYA MARKHYUCK KUH #MARKHYUK #MARKHYUCK '_

' _MARKHYUK MEMANG TIADA YG MENANDINGI aww Mark selamat pagi , kau tidur seperti kerbau'_

' _KEMANA SAJA KAU MARK, Hari ini seru sekali ! Sinting aku baru tau keluargamu segila ini hahaha'_

' _Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk si pirang pucat itu , aku laki-laki tapi aku nyasar ke livestream ini ntah kenapa hatiku berdebar debar ahh sudah gila'_

' _Kak Taeyong gemes bgt , tapi kalau udah serius jadi ganteng gitu huhu'_

' _JOHNNY PECAH BGT DASAR MESUM'_

' _MARKKK kau suka melarang Donghyuk livestream tapi setelah livestream ini aku mohon biarkan dia livestream lebih banyak, ini terlihat sangat orisinil dan menyenangkan hahahah'_

' _Mark rumah musim panas keluargamu jadi tempat kumpul kebo apa gimana ? Jelaskan'_

' _TIGA LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA DUA . Makin rame makin asyik'_

' _#jaehyunsexy #johnnykissparty'_

' _Mark tolong liat komentarku. KAU KENAPA PAKAI KAOS ITU LIAT HICKEY DILEHERMU'_

Mark kaget dengan komentar yang dia liat. Dia memberikan handphone ke Donghyuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi di bawah dan melihat ke kaca wastafel.

"LEEE DONGHYUK KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG? DAN JOHNNY HYUNG , JAE HYUNG DAN TAEYONG HYUNG APA APAAN YG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI LIVESTREAM ITU?" Mark berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Johnny bukannya kawatir malah tertawa terpingkal –pingkal. Sedangkan Taeyong sudah duduk manis di meja makan dengan Jaehyun yang sudah beres menata seluruh sarapan untuk mereka semua, Jae tertawa sambil menyuapi sepotong _bacon_ kemulut Taeyong.

Sedangkan Donghyuk

,"Semuanya sepertinya livestream kali ini harus berhenti disini , _Mark will explode I am in trouble_ , baiklah terimakasih atau perhatiannya , kalian bisa follow dan mention twitter Donghyukchan untuk pendapat kalian tentang _livestream_ ini. Jangan lupa _subscribe_ _youtube channel_ ku DonghyukStories , Sampai Jumpa Byeeee!"

FINISH

Pengertian Istilah sulit.

Vlogger : adalah video blog atau video log. Jadi seperti blog atau situs pribadi di internet dimana kita bisa mengulas hal apa saja. Tetapi dalam vlog itu bentuknya Video , bukan artikel atau dengan gambar seperti di blog. Biasanya vlogger bisa menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadi , atau hobi , atau ketertarikan si vlogger.

Poly relationship : kepanjangannya polyamory relationship. Poly dalam bahasa yunani artinya 'banyak , beberapa dan amor dalam bahasa latin artinya cinta. Jadi poly relationship adalah bentuk aatau keinginan untuk melakukan hubungan intim dimana individu individunya bisa memiliki lebih dari satu partner, dengan dengan sepengetahuan dan izin dari semua partner. Itu dapat dideskripsikan sebagai ' tindakan non-monogami yang secara konsen , etikal dan bertanggung jawab'

Polyamory relationship itu tidak sama dengan Poligami karena

Polyamory = tidak harus menikah, tidak harus ada surat resmi , tidak harus terikat seperti pertunangan tetapi hanya mempunyai hubungan serius. Tidak refer pada satu gender yaitu laki-laki dengan banyak wanita. Tetapi bisa lebih dari satu gender (dua laki laki satu wanita) atau semua memiliki gender yang sama seperti hubungan Johnny Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Kemudian setau saya polyamory tidak harus bertiga , jumlah orang dalam hubungan yg jelas tidak hanya dua orang.

Hallo semua , ini saya kembali dengan sangat hina karena bukannya melanjutkan chapter Friendly Kiss (saya sudah nulis chapter 3 nya 60% tenang aja ga di drop kok), malah posting oneshot baru yang sangat ga jelas. Tapi ini terispirasi dari fenomena Vlog di youtube yang sekarang sedang terkenal di kalangan masyarakat . Saya abis liat vlog nya Tom Daley terus langsung buat ini sehari tancep ga ngerti sangat absurd imaginasi ini. Ini mungkin oneshoot , Tapi kalau banyak yg _comment_ memberi respon atau menghujat mungkin Saya akan memikirkan untuk sequel atau apapun itu tapi tidak janji secepatnya. Oh iya jangan panggil saya "Thor" . Temen saya yg sayang kenal dri internet sudah bertahun-tahun panggil saya Sora (itu dari bahasa Jepang artinya langit). Baiklah ditunggu reviews nya hehe


End file.
